Leanne's Love
by wimsette
Summary: Leanne, who I've noticed no one has written about, becomes bored at the Quidditch Hall of Fame and decides to wander off. Little does she know that she'll soon bump into a curious adventure...


This would take place during the summer between OOTP and HBP (when Leanne gets introduced and Romilda sneaks a love potion into chocolates for Harry but Ron eats them instead… xD). And thanks sooo much to Sderai for beta-ing this for me! She was super helpful! :)

Leanne smacked her gum impatiently. Her older brother by a year, Gregory, and her dad had dragged her around the Quidditch Hall of Fame for five hours already and they didn't plan to let her leave for another two hours.

"Puh-lease, Dad, this is soooo boring," Leanne chewed the tough, rubbery gum quickly and in a clearly annoyed manner. The only thing holding her to her sanity was her day-dreaming that the worn-out piece of Orbit was actually the crazy family who'd dragged her there in the first place. She bit into it a bit harder at the thought and accidentally bit her tongue. "Bloody… Dad! Are you even listening to me?!" Leanne squinted at Gregory and her father standing by an exhibit in clear fascination. They weren't listening; they hardly cared about anything other than quidditch, especially the youngest daughter in the family.

Leanne was the youngest of five children. The older four happened to be boys, and her mother died shortly after giving birth to her only daughter. At first it was fun having siblings, but Leanne soon realized the pains of over-protective men in her life. She hadn't had a boyfriend since starting Hogwarts that hadn't been scared away by her brothers' and father's over-protective nature. Nasty letters, evil glares, and secret hexes while passing in the corridors were only the half of it.

"Well, let's see if you like it when I ignore you," Leanne muttered to herself as she wandered off to find a gift shop to peruse. She was looking for a sign, any sort of sign that could help, when she bumped into something very firm and alive-feeling. "Oh my God! I'm so terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry!" Leanne blurted as she knelt to collect her purse from where she'd dropped it in surprise. She hadn't meant to sound so innocent (she was far from it), but good manners usually kicked in when in public places.

"Ah, Leanne, what a pleasant surprise! I thought that you quite disliked quidditch; glad to see you've changed your mind, however," Leanne was surprised to find herself almost nose to nose with a very freckled, grinning face. She fell over in surprise and dropped her bag for a second time. This time, the man's doppelganger stepped out from behind an exhibit and crouched down to pick up her bag. They wore identical grins and identical orange hair…

"Why, George, Fred, you just about had me scared into a coma! This is odd, ah, thanks Fred," Leanne grasped Fred's outstretched arm and pulled herself up as George set her bag in her hand. "But really, what are the both of you doing here?" Leanne questioned, dusting herself off, "Oh, you were right, by the way, George. I'm not much for quidditch; Gregory and my father dragged me here. Maybe you could show me some of the more fun exhibits, though! I think I'm a bit lost… or rather, overwhelmed by all of the rooms," she nodded and smiled sheepishly. Leanne had always wanted to get to know the twins better.

"Ah, oh, well…" Fred stumbled for words and looked to George for help.

"We were just on our way out, actually," George smiled sympathetically and gave a bit of a nod. Leanne could taste the lies, "Really… and you all are here alone? Isn't your family kinda crazy about the whole You-Know-Who coming back thing?" She smiled mischievously; she was onto them and they knew it. There was an awkward pause in the conversion in which Fred and George pawed around in their pockets innocently and Leanne smiled at them knowingly.

Suddenly, as though the twins'd enclosed the same thing at the same time, they smiled at each other and then looked to Leanne thoughtfully. Fred gripped one arm and George grabbed the other and the three were suddenly walking through the exhibits as Leanne protested softly, "Uh, I'm not too sure about what you think—," but Fred pressed one finger to her lips and she was instantly silenced.

"Leanne, Leanne, Leanne, is all of that protesting really necessary? Why don't you have some chocolate? It soothes the nerves, and you'll feel like a whole new person," George smiled that wicked grin of his and the two stopped suddenly, holding out their hands, a chocolate on each palm. Leanne narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Do you really expect me to believe your identical and totally up-to-something grins? I'm not buying it," she shook her head in disapproval, but the twins wouldn't give up. Fred calmly shrugged, "It's no big deal, look, we'll eat one, too! No worries!" He popped the candy in his palm into his mouth and swallowed it immediately. George nodded with a reassuring smile and popped another chocolate into his mouth. "Honestly, don't you trust us?" George smirked and pulled another wrapped chocolate from his pocket, this time offering it to Leanne with innocence.

Leanne was having a difficult time accepting the twins' sudden change in attitude, but she had conveniently skipped lunch and the chocolate was looking even more delicious. She squeezed her eyes shut and then reached for the tiny wrapped candy. Before she could doubt herself, she had the chocolate in her mouth and was chewing it thoughtfully. Leanne should've known from the evil, identical grins that something was amiss, but she swallowed the piece of chocolate all the same. Fred whipped out a notepad and pen with an eager grin, "Aaannndddd, how do you feel?" He started scribbling something down before she even had time to respond. The chocolate had a very sweet and intense flavor that Leanne was having trouble placing. Whatever it was, it was certainly not put in regular chocolates, and before Leanne knew it, the twins had grabbed her but the biceps and were essentially dragging her to a fireplace.

George threw a handful of green powder into a fire that suddenly roared in a flash of green flames and Fred leaned in a muttered an address Leanne couldn't hear. She suddenly felt somewhat faint and mumbled that she wanted to rest. George pulled her up, though, and simply carried her into the fireplace to be transported away. 'Today is just not going the way I'd planned,' Leanne remembered thinking before she essentially passed out.

After what seemed like a full night's sleep and an intense headache, Leanne awoke to a musty, dark room with two figures leaning over her anxiously. "Gave us quite a scare, mate! We weren't sure that that was the right chocolate!" Leanne couldn't pick which twin had spoken, but she was more concerned about what was said than who said it. She sat upright and blinked to adjust her eyes, "So the chocolate was some sort of tester, I knew it! I was… hey!" Leanne had a sudden, inexplicable thought, "Are we… in your house? Are there… other Weasleys here?" Leanne raised an eyebrow hopefully and she could've sworn that both twins grinned at the same time. One of the twins murmured a quick, "Shield your eyes," flicking on a light. Fred and George were brought into sudden focus and she could see Fred was still jotting down notes on the small notepad.

"By chance, is Ron here? I just remembered something I want to… tell him," Leanne was astonished to hear her own voice with a hint of… was that allure in it? Was she really blushing and acting love-struck for… Ron Weasley?! Fred and George were watching her intently and George placed a hand on hers, speaking encouragingly, "Now, it's somewhat important that you tell us exactly how you're feeling right now. We're awfully sorry for using you in this little, ahem… experiment, by th-," Leanne felt herself raise a finger for silence, but she was also in a somewhat out-of-body experience. Part of that experience was also, for some unknown reasons, including the flooding of her thoughts with all things Ron Weasley.

"Well, physically I'm feeling fine…" Leanne began in an attempt to hold herself from blurting the following statement, "But-mentally-I'm-totally-in-love-with-Ron-Weasley!" She inhaled, almost as incredulous as the twins. Then there faces formed even larger smiles and they clapped each other on the back in congratulations. George snapped his fingers suddenly, "Bloody hell, Fred, we completely forgot Ginny!" Leanne looked at them in confusion, but Fred explained quickly, "When you asked if we were alone, the truth is that we were really with Ginny, sneaking her out for some fun on her birthday, but I s'pose we just got caught up. I guess we'll just be wiping your memories later, anyway, so it's okay to tell her, right George?" George looked at his watch and then looked back to Fred, "Oh, uh yeah, but really, I have to go back for her, can you record the results and all while I'm gone?" Fred nodded and George apparated away in a hurry.

Leanne fought to untangle herself from the sheets and get out of bed. Fred looked at her in alarm, "What's the matter, Leanne? Are you having a convulsion?!" Fred reached for her in concern. Leanne shook her head, though, "Of course not, no, no Fred, it's just that I have to see Ron, it… well, you couldn't understand!" Leanne ran toward the door as Fred followed, writing down everything as he went.

Leanne emerged into a long hallway with a dozen doors leading off of it; she threw herself at one and knocked, saying Ron's name aloud in case he could hear her. Fred let her knock on three doors as he noted her every move before he stopped her and told her truthfully, "Listen, Leanne…" he paused for the right words, most likely pondering the morality of his next decision, "I'll just take you to him!" His face crinkled into a smile as he grabbed her hand and apparated without hesitation.

The two ended up in a dimly-lit bedroom with two canopy beds set against the far wall, one of which was occupied by a tall, lanky redhead spell-o-taping an old textbook. Leanne lunged for him immediately, but Fred managed to grab the hem of her shirt in a death-hold. Ron jerked back on instinct to avoid the attack, but simply ended up hitting his head against the wall. He sat up, rubbing the spot his head had hit and muttering curses while standing up. Leanne continued to struggle, but Fred refused to let her go.

"What the hell's going on, Fred? Is that," Ron squinted in an attempt to see her better in the bad lighting, "Bloody hell, what's Leanne doing in Grima—I mean, why's she here, anyway?!" Ron continued to be utterly confused by Leanne's strange attitude and his brother's attempt to hold her back from him. Fred grunted from his awkward position, "If I let her go, you wouldn't mind, right, Ronnie?" Fred attempted to grin cheekily at the nickname, but it quickly morphed into a wince as Leanne elbowed him in the stomach. Ron was still bewildered but he managed to mumble, "Wha, yeah… okay," and Leanne was on top of him faster than Fred had time to warn his younger brother.

Leanne had never seen a sexier man than Ronald Weasley at that moment, and she said so as she proved her love by pinning Ron to the floor and kissing him repeatedly. "I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) soooo (kiss) much (kiss), Ron!" Leanne clamped onto Ron's shoulders as Ron tried unsuccessfully to push her away. It wasn't so much that he minded, it was that Hermione was just down the hall, and his mum was just a floor away.

"Dammit, Leanne, come to your senses, woman!" Ron muttered in urgency as Fred stood at a reasonable distance, observing the scene with anything but chagrin on his face. Leanne clung to Ron desperately and whispered in what she hoped was a sexy voice, "Are you a virgin, Ronald?" She began unbuttoning his polka-dotted, button-down shirt and Ron became red in the face as he pushed her hands away and tried to re-button the shirt.

There was a loud POP close by and Ginny let out an astonished gasp while George stood next to her, looking bemused. Fred said in a calm tone, "Ron, just go with it while we test it, we need to know how far she wants to go and how long it lasts," George pushed Ginny from the room and nodded in agreement.

Finally, Ron successfully rolled away from Leanne's clutches and ran over to his brothers in desperation, "Bloody hell, she's two years older than me! Couldn't you've tried this on one of you two? I feel like I'm being mauled here!" And with that, Leanne made a grab for Ron's leg and enclosed it in a vice-like grip.

"Ron, why must you be so difficult?! We're clearly made for one another!" Leanne moaned, upset that her true love was being so distant while she proclaimed her love for him. Ronald shook his leg dismally and tried to make a run toward the door. The twins blocked his way and Leanne slowly climbed up his body so that she was now clutching his torso.

"Leanne, I don't know what they did to you, but I'm rather sorry!" Ron said, pushing at her arms to let him go.

In a strangely quiet instant (besides Fred and George's tittering and Ron's grunting as he pushed at Leanne to let him go) Leanne's thoughts were suddenly void of Ronald Weasley. "Void" meaning her love for him disappeared and her brain was filled with memories of all of the embarrassing stunts she'd just committed. She dropped her arms immediately and, covering her mouth in self-abhor, backed into the bed on which she gratefully sat.

"Bugger, it's worn off!" Fred exclaimed, scribbling more results in his small notebook. George crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment, "How upsetting! It was just getting good, too!" Ron looked at him in disgust and annoyance and then went and sat on the other empty bed. Fred took out his wand while Leanne was still in a daze and before she could move, he came up and said, "Obliviate!" as he waved his wand in her face. Leanne blinked as a reaction and…

She opened her eyes to a bright light and dark silhouettes hovering over her. Leanne heard a voice she recognized to be her brother's shout to someone nearby, "Oh, thank God, she's fine! Don't worry, she's fine!" The people nearest to her came into focus as her dad and brother, both smiling sheepishly and happily stared into her still-blurry eyes.

"We're so glad that you're alright, honey!" Leanne's father exclaimed, helping her to sit up slowly. "We were getting nervous when you wandered off alone, and then we found you an hour later, passed out by this fireplace and I almost had a heart attack!" He cried in a flurry as Leanne smiled weakly to reassure them.

"I don't… remember what happened. I get the feeling that I had a strange dream, but I can't even remember that!" Leanne muttered, half to herself, and half to her curious family. She shook her head and got up, "I'm sure it was nothing!" She said to them and the nearby medic as her brother and father also rose and smiled, knowing that everything was back to normal again.


End file.
